Save Me
by AdventureTimeFan
Summary: Gary and Misty were best friends, maybe even lovers when they were young. But an unfortunate incident happens and Misty suddenly leaves his life. 10 years into the future, Gary meets Misty again and find out that Misty's life wasn't always good. Especially with someone who will kill Misty for revenge. Can Gary save Misty or will he lose her?


**This is my first Pokemon story! Thank you for clicking this. I hope you like it and please review any advice or something. And I don't own Pokemon, although I wished I did, but it'd probably go out of business cause of me! Hehe enjoy U**

The petite small 12 year girl walked through the quiet forest admiring the plants and Pokemon that happily played with their friends. Even though she was afraid of bug types, she'd still go out. The spring season as a wonderful time for them as the sun was at its brightest, the flowers bloomed faster, and the air was fresh and breezy. The little girl, named Misty, lay down on a patch of flowers, stretching her arms and legs as wide as she could. The Sunkerns and Sunfloras listened as she sang a sweet melody. When she stopped, she heard something move and turned to find a little boy looking at her. He had the hair color of Misty's favorite spice, and the eye color of the forest trees. (A/N On an article, they mentioned Gary's eyes were green with a picture)

"Hi." Misty waved at the boy who was staring. She moved uncomfortably. He stopped staring, gave a crooked smile, and sat down next to her. "How'd you know that song?" He asked as an Eevee appeared behind him. Misty looked at the Pokemon. She knew that Eevee's could evolve into different types. But her favorite was water types because they had a charm that Misty admired.

"My sisters taught it to me." Misty smiled sheepishly." But I always forget the name."

"It's called Spring Petals. My mom used to sing it to me." The boy laid down on the grass as he looked at the sky with a pained expression. "I'm Misty." She raised her arm and Gary was surprised by the gesture. "Gary." He took her hand and their hands met for a bit. Misty noticed the small cut on Gary's hand, but he quickly shoved his hand behind him. "Don't worry about it." He tried to give her a reassuring smile that Misty thought was as cute as a Horsea.

"My sisters always told me to never ignore cuts and bruises." She took his hand and dug in her pocket until she found it. Her Squirtle bandage that she kept for emergencies.

"Eh?" That's so girly?" Gary had an irritated look on his face and Misty released a giggle. He silently thought that she had a cute laugh but he put the thought away. He watched the interesting girl placed the bandage on his hand. The last time anyone did this for him besides his Grandpa was a long time ago. Gary looked to the side and noticed a poke ball hanging on her waist. "Do you have any Pokemon?"She nodded and he watched as her hands reached the ball and presses the button. A red light was released and the shape of the Pokemon appeared.

"Togepi!" The Pokemon in front of him tilted its head. The egg form and small pudgy hands were cute as they popped out. The spiked on its head were similar to Gary's hair. "Wow! A Togepi?" Gary exclaimed as his Eevee started playing with her Togepi. Misty gave a faint smile.

"Hmm? That's great Togepi! You made a new friend!" As soon as she said its name, the Pokemon looked up and hopped on her lap. "Toge-Togepi-pi."

"I've never seen one. It's rare."

"My parents gave it to me before they left. I'm not sure where they are now, but they went far away. My sisters told me that they don't know when they're coming back." Misty released a sigh. Gary knew that his parents were dead, but hoped for Misty's parents not to be in the same position.

"But I should get going. They'll get worry if I'm not home in time." Misty stood up, whipping the dirt off her blue pastel dress. Gary stood up too and realized the petals had fallen off the trees. The gentle breeze carried them everywhere. He looked at Misty and his heart skipped a beat. Her orange shiny hair was swaying with the wind and her viridian eyes watched the petals dance. Gary swallowed and their eyes met.

"Gary. Will you be here tomorrow?" She asked him with hope gleaming in her eyes. He nodded and watched Misty smile again before running off with Togepi in her arms.

"Wait! Misty!" Gary yelled as she came to a stop and turned around. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course." Misty replied and her figure disappeared. Misty didn't know that those two words made him happier than ever.

* * *

Gary got home just in time for dinner with the Ketchum's. Hi rival and sort of friend, Ash was sitting on the porch steps. "Gary!

Where were you? I'm starving." Ash ran up to him and they both walked inside. The smell of food made Gary's stomach grumble. "Hello Ash and Gary." Gary's grandfather looked up from a book and he patted the two kids on the heads. They went to the table and a food filled plate arrived.

"Gramps. I met someone with a Togepi." Gary said, taking a bite of his food. "Oh really?" The professor never knew that there were still people in Pallet Town with Togepi's. The last time he saw one was 6 years ago.

"Yeah, I'm going to meet her tomorrow."

"Her? It's a girl?" Samuel asked with curiosity. Gary always thought girls were needy and weird. That's why he only hanged out with boys, mostly Ash.

"I want to meet her too." Ash said, leaning on the table. He always wanted to see a Togepi in real life. This was his chance. Ash had heard that Togepi's could spread happiness to others.

"No, you can't." Gary dropped his spoon. He didn't want anyone knowing about Misty, but himself.

"Gary?" Miss Ketchum asked with hurt in her voice. He didn't like it when she had that look. It made him feel bad and guilty. "Sorry Mrs. Ketchum. But-"

"Gary! Did you get another cut?" Professor Oak grabbed his grandson's hand and looked at the bandage. He didn't have any squirtle bandages, just plain ones.

"It's nothing, Gramps." Gary pulled his arm and continued eating. All he wanted to do was sleep and wake up tomorrow. He finally had a friend besides Ash.

* * *

1 year later

Gary and Misty had become good friends. They battled together and against each other. The outcome was always Misty winning or Gary winning. No ties. When Ash came, they battled against one another. Today was Misty's birthday and Gary was going to meet her. She promised to sing the melody she sung when they first met. Gary had gotten her cute Eevee doll. He saw it when going to the market and it reminded him of her: Cute. He opened the door to say goodbye, but his Grandpa stopped the door, shutting it tight.

"Grandpa? What is it?"

"Let's talk." The pair walked to the living room and sat down. Gary shifted uncomfortably. They never had a serious talk like this. "Yeah? I gotta get going to Misty's house." Gary's feet moved impatiently as his grandpa spoke.

"I don't think you need to go there anymore." Gary moved away at his words. What is he talking about?

"What? Why?"

"When you were sleeping," Samuel saw Gary move farther and sighed. "Misty's house went on fire. Someone burned it. I'm sorry, Gary."

Gary thought his heart stopped. Never in his life did he think he'd hear those words again. "I'm sorry, Gary." With a sad tone to it.

_Flashback_

"Gary. Mom and Dad are dead." May said patting Gary. Gary only stood still. He didn't cry. He didn't know what to do. He felt his sister's arms around him, but it didn't help.

"How?"

"I don't know. Gramps won't tell me." May brushed his hair and sniffled.

"I'm sorry, Gary."

_End of Flashback_

This was a lie. No. Her house was fine. She was ok. Her sisters were ok. This was just a prank silly Gramps was playing. "Why are you lying?" Gary step away farther from his grandpa. This joke was too scary to be funny.

"Gary. It was on the news. The people inside are still unknown. We still need to know if anyone survived or if they all…." Samuel let the last sentence hang. "Take me to her house. I have to see it myself."

The professor didn't argue. He knew Gary would want this. Gary was the one who was hurt the most. He was happier with Misty in his life. Samuel also knows her family. They were very nice people. How could he forget?

_The news went crazy over these homicides. Two people dead in one night. The murderer was unknown. Samuel knew the couple. They were best friends. Although they were nice people, they had enemies because of their jobs as Pokemon Police. Their 4 year old daughter had no clue. Samuel never met her, but wished the best for her. The man who killed them, he also knew, because Misty's parents had called that night telling him about everything and their suspicion. He was known for capturing Pokemon and selling them. Sometimes he'd do even worse things. The professor wanted to tell the police, but he had no evidence._

No doubt about it, he was back for revenge and their children. How did he even know?

"Let's go." Gary ran out the door with a bag in one hand and they got inside the car. After the long car ide, they stopped in front of the house. Gary saw the news and ambulance. He got out of the car, but what he saw broke his heart. The house was black to the ground and ash filled the air. The sweet scene that used to be there was replaced by a thick burnt odor. Samuel looked over and saw the tears swell in his grandfather's eyes. This was devastating for a child to see.

Gary dropped the bag he was holding and ran away, ignoring his grandfather's words to come back. He didn't know where he was going, but he hated seeing the way the house was. Samuel sighed and looked down where the bag fell. Inside the small bag, was a eevee doll, and with it was a birthday card.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you continue to support me :)**


End file.
